Sasuke? What Are You Doing Here?
by Lady Mei Uchiha
Summary: In short Sasuke comes back injuried and Sakura is assigned as his nurse. Sasuke wants Sakura as his own but Sakura has moved on to Naruto. Who will she choose? on Hold sorry
1. Prolouge

Once in the village of Kohona there was a team called Team 7. The team consisted of pervert Kakashi, intelligent Sakura, blunt headed Naruto, and arrogant Sasuke. After 7 years when Sasuke left for Orchimaru as well as after killing Itachi he came back in search of Sakura. Sasuke was badly injuried and needed help.

Sakura heard something near her window of her apartment. "Hello? Is someone there?" Not hearing anything she continued folding laundry. "Sak…ur…aa" said the voice. "Who is there?" Sakura replied. "Sakura please help me." "Sasuke?" Sakura asked. "Yes please help me." "I am coming." After helping Sasuke into her apartment she quickly realized. "Sasuke we need to get you to the hospital." Saukra said urgently.

_**A/N: This is my 1**__**st**__** story. Sorry the prologue was short. Please R and R. No flames. Don't like what I write then don't read.**_


	2. Chapter 1

"Sasuke we need to get you to the hospital." Sakura said urgently. As soon as she came into the hospital she yelled "Tsaunde-sama Shizune-san please get down here. It's an emergency." They come running down to find Sakura healing what looks like a torn up rag doll. (Sorry but that is what I pictured him looking like at the moment.) "Sakura tell me what happened. Shizune get a stretcher and get this boy into the emergency room." Tsaunde said. "Well… I was folding laundry when Sasuke…" Sakura said. "WHAT!!! SASUKE IS THAT WHO THIS IS!?!?!?!?" Tsaunde interrupted. "Yes. As I was saying Sasuke came into my apartment when I looked him over he looked like he had been in a huge fight maybe even with his older brother. He also seemed mentally unstable."Sakura finished panting. "Well quite a turn of events. We best get in the room Sakura." Tsaunde said.

* * *

An hour later"There we did the best we can do" Tsaunde said. "Tsaunde-sama if it is okay with you I would like to be Sasuke's nurse." Sakura inquired. "Of course Sakura. Just don't get attached knowing Naruto he would be so jealous." Tsaunde replied. "And Tsaunde-sama?" "Yes?" "Am I allowed to tell Naruto and Kakashi-sensei?" "Um… I guess and why not Ino as well?" "Thank you Tsaunde-sama." Sakura ran off to tell Ino, Naruto, and Kakashi.

"Naruto-koi, Ino-pig, and Kakashi-sensei? What are you all doing together?" Sakura panted. Naruto spoke for the three of them. "We were just talking about you and how you have grown from a tiny little fan girl to a strong kunochi, Koibito." "Oh, well I have something to tell you. Sasuke is back." As she waited for the screams there were none only laughter. "Good one Forehead." Ino said between laughs. "Yeah Sakura nice joke." Naruto replied. Only Kakashi seemed to believe her. "It is true. He came into my apartment and appeared injured so I took him to the hospital. You can even ask Tsaunde-sama." Sakura explained. So they went to ask Tsaunde.

* * *

_**A/N: 1**__**st**__** chapter done. I am working on making them longer. Read and Review. NO FLAMES TOLERATED. Constructive criticism is accepted.**_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/N: I am SO SORRY. I have not updated because I was sick. Thank you my faithful readers for not giving up on me. You get an extra long chapter. Maybe. **_

They all went up to the Hokage Tower to have Tsaunde explain whether or not Sasuke was really in the hospital.

"Yes it is true." Tsaunde explained. "WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kakashi, Ino, and Naruto gasped. "Where is teme then?" Naruto asked. Sakura answered that "He is in critical care right now."

"Why?"

"We think he was in a fight with Itachi."

"Oh... WHAT?!?!?!" Naruto said. "Teme killed Itachi."

"We don't know." Sakura said about ready to punch Naruto. "This is why I get headaches and drink sake." Tsaunde whispered to Kakashi. (A/N who wouldn't with Naruto around.)

"Naruto" Tsaunde growled "You can see Sasuke in about a week or two."

"Ugh a week or two. How am I going to wait that long?" Meanwhile Ino and Sakura were out sneaking a glance at Sasuke thanks to Sakura status as the Hokage's apprentice. "Now Ino no fan girl stuff. Got it?" Sakura implied. "Hai."Ino answered.

"We will just look then leave before Tsaunde-sama finds out we were here."

"Hai."

Sasuke was all in bandages with a lot of machines near him. He was sleeping. "He has been asleep for a while now. We have to tube feed him." Sakura told Ino. "Let's get out of here." Ino stated. Sakura quickly agreed and they were back before Tsaunde and Naruto were still fighting. "Okay Naruto. In one week you can see Sasuke. Dismissed." Tsaunde said. Everyone disappeared.

One week later...

"Is teme awake yet?" Naruto asked.

Sakura answered "He awoke for a little bit yesterday but he is currently not awake."

"Ah but we can still see him right?"

"Yes but only through the window."

"grunt fine but we are going to get ramen after this."

"We might as well."

**_A/N: I have a new poll on my page. It is who Sakura will choose. I also have a new game. It is called Obliterate Orochimaru. In your reviews or a PM tell me the way you would kill Oro. Be very descriptive. I will choose five lucky people to put in my story. Hehe bye_**


End file.
